Prequel: Girl in a Black Dress
by Oros
Summary: This is a very short story I just did to get some feedback on what is too be my upcoming fanfiction story. Please feel free to send any and all feedback. Thank you. Title says it all.


They found her swathed in a simple black dress. She cradled a plain baby doll with black hair and button eyes, the mouth was a sewn up in the imitation of a smile. She had black hair, like her mother, and ordinary features which she had her father to thank for. She did not look up as the men entered the house. She knew they were coming, knew that her mommy and daddy were bad people. They had done things to people that should not be done. Drawn weird pictures on the walls, meet with people with guns and tattoos that hurt the eyes. But she didn't care….they were nice to her.

The men started making loud noises with their guns. Mommy and Daddy and their friends made noises back. She heard them stop, heard crying and shouting. Something that sounded like Incwizition. Mommy ran into the room. She looked scared but smiled upon looking at the little girl. "Mommy, what's that?" asked the little girl. "Why...It's daddy of course..." laughed mommy, referring to the stain on her shirt and skirt. "I know that, I'm talking about that."

At that remark Mommy looked down at her stomach. "That would be a target laser for a long las weapon honey, so please look away." Said Mommy. And with that Mommy's abdomen blew sideways and backwards. The girl was not affected by her parent's sudden departure from this world; she did not even feel anything for her parent's death. She just sat and played with her dolly. "The men of the All Father are coming now aren't they?" she asked the dolly. The dolly did not respond.

The men entered the room and cleared it of all possible threats except the little girl in the plain black dress playing with the normal little dolly with black hair. "Hello, my name is Eve, but you may call me something else if you so wish it men of the Imperium of Man." Said the little girl. The men were a little unnerved and clearly taken aback. "Is it time yet?" she asked the dolly again. The Dolly did not respond.

One of the men stepped forward. His clothing was different. He carried a chainsword and a crimson sash was displayed across his chest. "By the Will of the All Mighty Emperor of Mankind, you are deemed a heretic by communion with your parents. May He have mercy on your soul. You summary execution is to be commenced here by firing squad. Do you have any final words? If so, please say them now to our preacher or be forever damned." As he finished a ragged gentlemen in a flowing robe with a cherub floating above his head moved forward and presented a book with gold filigree and markings the little girl couldn't understand on it.

"I have one question before I depart from this world…is it time now?" said the little girl, inquiring her Dolly. Slowly, the Dolly shook its head. The cherub floating above the preacher fell to the floor, stone cold dead. The gold filigree hand book started to smother and burn. Panicked the old man dropped it and ran. He made it six feet before he literally fell apart at the joints. The men opened fire, the little girl stood up. "I have waited so long to see big brother, you are the road from me to him. Thank you so much." Said the little girl.

In a panic the men around the room opened fire with las guns and hell guns on full auto. The target was less than three feet away from the nearest of them. The little girl was not harmed in the slightest. The las bolts and rounds disappeared around her without so little as a smell of ozone. "Goodbye Men of the All Father of Mankind." With that remark, she lit the edge of her finger on fire and blew at it like a candle.

I burned so hot that a full group of Imperial Guard flamer units could never even hope to reach its magnitude. All men died instantly. Some instantly vaporized and some just dropped dead with their skin burned off. The little girl went over to the man with the bright colored sash. Somehow the sash lay untouched by the ever consuming flames. "O this is pretty; I think I will take this as a scarf. So nice for him to bring something so pretty. Don't you think so Dolly?" The Dolly said nothing. "Not talking anymore today? I see, is been a busy day. Now let's go see big brother." With that the little girl left the burning house and to where the men who had come to kill her had left their air car parked.

She sat in the backseat and strapped herself into the seat and strapped her Dolly next to her mumbling something about not being too safe around machinery. As soon as clicked the belt restraint, the air car flickered to life and lifted off into the great beyond of air traffic of the planet known as Terra…


End file.
